googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:B1mb0w/The Alpha Function
'The Alpha Function' The Alpha Function has one parameter: \(\alpha®\) where r is any real number. It is derived from the The J Function with a variable number of input parameters. This blog replaces two other previous attempts at this function. Links to the original blogs are available in the References section at the end of this blog. However, they will provide links back to here, and this blog will not use any of the material from those older attempts. 'What is the Alpha Function' My motivation to create this function was to develop a finely grained number notation system for really big numbers. \(\alpha(1)\) for example can be used to reference the number 2. Therefore 1 is the Alpha Index for the number 2. Alpha needs to reference big numbers very quickly to be useful, therefore it uses the Strong D Function for this purpose. Alpha should also be strictly hierarchical and every number a > b, must reference larger numbers, so that \(\alpha(a) >> \alpha(b)\) in all cases. The function is finely grained. It accepts a real number input and offers some finesse to locate large big numbers. 'Some Calculations' Refer to The J Function blog for all definitions and explanations: \(\alpha(0.00) = J(0) = f_{\omega}(1) = 2\) \(\alpha(2.00) = J(2) = f_{1}(2) = 4\) \(\alpha(2.50) = J(2.5) = f_{\omega}(2) = f_2(2) = 8\) \(\alpha(3.00) = J(3) = f_{\omega + 1}(2) = f_{\omega}^2(2) = f_{\omega}(8) = f_8(8)\) \(\alpha(2.56) = D(2,1) = 11\) \(\alpha(e) = D(2,6) = 26\) \(\alpha(3.00) = D(3,0) = 59\) \(\alpha(3.04) = D(3,2) = 563\) \(\alpha(\pi) = D(3,14) = 301327043\) \(\alpha(3.52) = D(4,0) >>\) Googol \(\alpha(3.6) = D(4,1) >> f_{\omega}(3)\) \(\alpha(3.64) = D(4,2) >>\) Googolplex \(\alpha(4.0005) = D(1,0,1) >> g_2\) where \(g_{64}\) is Graham's number \(\alpha(4.008304) = D(1,11,0) >> D(1,9,9) >>\) Graham's number \(\alpha(4.1250) = D(2,0,0) >> f_{\omega+1}^2(3)\) \(\alpha(4.1255) = D(2,0,1) >> f_{\omega+2}(3)\) \(\alpha(4.2501) = D(3,0,1) >> f_{\omega.2}(3)\) \(\alpha(8.tba) = D(D(3,0,1),0,0) >> f_{\omega.2+1}(3)\) This result is being checked. Work in progress \(\alpha(3) = J(3) = f_{\omega + 1}(2)\) \(\alpha(4) = J(4) = f_{\omega + 2}(3)\) \(\alpha(7.95) = J(7.95) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega}}}(3)\) \(\alpha(8) = J(8) = f_{\omega^{\omega.3} + 3}(4)\) \(\alpha(9) = J(9) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{3}.2 + \omega^{2}.2}}(4)\) \(\alpha(10) = J(10) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega + 3}.3 + \omega^{2}}}(4)\) \(\alpha(11) = J(11) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.3 + 1} + 2} + \omega.3}(4)\) \(\alpha(12) = J(12) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega^{2} + \omega.2 + 2}.2 + \omega.2}}(4)\) \(\alpha(13) = J(13) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega^{2}.2 + \omega.3 + 3}.2 + \omega^{2}.2}}(4)\) \(\alpha(14) = J(14) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega^{3} + \omega^{2} + \omega + 1}}}(4)\) \(\alpha(15) = J(15) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega^{3}.2 + \omega^{2}.2 + \omega.2 + 1}}}(4)\) \(\alpha(15.99) = J(15.99) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega^{\omega}}}}(4)\) \(\alpha(16.99) = J(16.99) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega^{3}.2 + \omega^{2}.4 + \omega.2}.4 + \omega^{3}.4 + \omega^{2}.4 + \omega.4 + 4}.4 + \omega^{3}.4 + \omega^{2}.4 + \omega.4 + 4}^{4}(5)\) \(\alpha(17.99) = J(17.99) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega^{4}.4 + \omega^{3}.3 + \omega + 4}.4 + \omega^{2}.4 + \omega.4 + 4}.4 + \omega^{3}.4 + \omega^{2}.4 + \omega.4 + 4}^{4}(5)\) \(J(20) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.3 + 1} + 2}.3 + \omega.4 + 1}.4 + \omega^{3}.4 + \omega^{2}.4 + \omega.4 + 4}^{4}(5)\) 'Program Code and Description' Refer to The J Function blog for all definitions and explanations. 'Comments and Questions' Look forward to comments and questions. I am learning heaps by writing these blogs and correcting all the mistakes the community finds in them ! Cheers B1mb0w. 'References' The Alpha Function *''The J Function'' The following references are outdated because the Alpha Function has been changed completely and is based on different function and program logic. Please keep this in mind if you refer to any of these blogs. *(Outdated) References **''The previous Alpha Function'' **''The (old) Alpha Function'' Category:Blog posts